reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Popplewell
Anna Popplewell (born 16, December 1988) is an British actress who portrays Lola on Reign. Early Life Popplewell, eldest of three children, is the daughter of Andrew Popplewell and Dr. Debra Lomas, a dermatologist. She was born in London. She has two younger actor siblings: Lulu Popplewell, who starred as Daisy in Love Actually, and Freddie Popplewell, who starred as Michael Darling in the film Peter Pan. Her paternal grandfather, Sir Oliver Popplewell, is a distinguished former judge. She attended North London Collegiate School and was senior student 2006–07. Career Popplewell began acting at the age of six, taking classes at the Allsorts Drama School. She began acting professionally in the TV production Frenchman's Creek in 1998. She made her film debut in 1999 in the film Mansfield Park and still likes it rough has since appeared in supporting roles in films like The Little Vampire (2000) and Girl with a Pearl Earring (2003) with Scarlett Johansson. In 2001 she appeared as Victoria in the BBC serial Love in a Cold Climate.Her first major role was in the film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) where she played Susan Pevensie. She has a phobia of mice, which required a double to do part of her scene at the Stone Table in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. She reprised her role in the sequel, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, in which she acted with William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Georgie Henley and Ben Barnes. The film opened in cinemas 16 May 2008. She also made a cameo appearance in the third Narnia film, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, despite her character's absence in the book on which it is based.She was awarded the Cuppers Prize in 2007 for Best Supporting Actress in a student production of Five Kinds of Silence. In December 2007, she played Lady Macbeth in a student production of Macbeth at the OFS Studio in Oxford. In 2008 she performed as the character Wendla in the controversial play Spring Awakening. In 2012, she played the character Chyler Silva in the live action 5-part mini series Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. In March 2013, it was announced that Popplewell will star in the CW Television Network's pilot Reign. She is slated for the role of Lola, the best friend of Mary, Queen of Scots. Filming will take place in Ireland. Filmography Film Television Awards Won * Character and Morality in Entertainment Awards (Camie Awards) for Susan Pevensie in The Chronicles of Narnia 2006 *Best Ensemble Acting for The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe from the Camie Awards 2006 Nominated *Best Movie Choice Actress award from The Teen Choice Awards 2006 *Best Film Star at Nickelodeon UK Kids' Choice Awards 2008 *Best Female Performance: Drama for Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn at 3rd Annual Streamy Awards 2012 Gallery 936full-anna-popplewell.jpg anna_popplewell_0017.jpg Anna-Popplewell.jpg anna-popplewell-mobile-wallpaper.jpg butterfly.jpg normal_00ak03.jpg normal_THAT_magazine1.jpg Ofd1Zto.jpg th1.jpg th2.jpg -anna-popplewell.jpg anna 02.jpg anna black dress.jpg anna butterfly.jpg anna cute.jpg anna narnia.jpg anna popplewell 2.jpg anna popplewell pink.jpg anna popplewell smile.jpg anna popplewell smiling.jpg anna popplewell.jpg anna popplewell@.jpg anna_popplewell 02.jpg Anna-anna-popplewell-12533951-500-811.jpg anna-pooplewell.jpg anna-popplewell-charlie-london-15.jpg Ladies-in-waiting behind the scenes.jpg Caitlin celina anna megan.jpg Anna Popplewell.jpg Anna Popplewell 1.jpg Anna and Adelaide.jpg Anna and Celina.jpg Anna, Peter and Vanessa.jpg Anna and Peter.jpg Anna and Toby.jpg Trivia *She played in 7 theatre plays: Busy Malone, Five Kinds of Silance, Macbeth, Spring Awakening, Indian Ink, Buried Child ''and ''The Blue Room. *She gave her voice to two games in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Witch, the Lion and the Wardrobe ''and ''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian video games as Susan Pevensie. *She has a phobia of mice. Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Backstage Category:Actress